


"Is it over now, Mike?"

by Beep_Beep_Richie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Eleven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Beep_Richie/pseuds/Beep_Beep_Richie
Summary: Will Byers and Mike Wheeler have always been there for each other, and after what happened from the Upside Down; Will has been more jumpy and paranoid.





	1. When I Look at Him My Heart Flutters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic on this cite. I've done more on different sites.
> 
> Copy Right: I do not own this Show, all rights go to the creator of "Stranger Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will always admired Mike, but will a turn of events change it all?
> 
> (All rights go to the creator of "Stranger Things")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, I really like this pairing and since there is not enough stories of this ship I decided to make one myself.
> 
> (All rights go to the creator of "Stranger Things")

Mike Wheeler is all that Will can think of as of now, he's always admire Mike; the way Mike's eyes would light up when playing, or reading about mystic adventures. Mike is confusing Will's growing mind, but maybe if Will can figure out why he admires Mike so much; he'll be able to rest finally. For now let's see what the young boy, Will, is doing right now. "Mike..?" Will whispers into the walkie talkie, as he presses the button firmly and then releases, Will waits for an answer as he grabs at his covers for comfort. Then, he hears Mike's voice, relief settles over Will as well as excitement; "I'm here, what's wrong?" Mike questions in the walkie talkie. Will brings the walkie talkie near his mouth and begins talking back to Mike, "I'm fine, I just can't sleep and I was wondering if we can talk until one of us falls asleep.." Will waits for a response, until he realizes that his finger is still on the button, he releases the button and waits for Mike to response. After a minute Mike finally verbalizes "How about I come over, stay the night and we can go to school together. My mom won't mind." Will couldn't believe what he was hearing, Mike spend the night, and on a school night?

Will sits up, and squeals with glee, "Of course, just come through my window, my mom is sleeping in the living room." Will informs, warning Mike, "Alright see you soon." Mike stops talking to Will, and all now Will can do is wait for his friend. Will ducks under the covers having the feeling of being watched, since he stayed out of the safety of his covers for too long, twenty minutes later, Will hears a soft tap at his window, he slowly crawls out of his bed and begins tip toeing towards his window. He moves the old dusty curtains out of the way and sees Mike, with his beautiful smile and his backpack.

Will smiles back, unlocking the window and pushing it up, "Hey, Mike.." Mike hands Will his bag, Will grabs the bag and moves out of the way. Mike hops inside the small room, wobbling slightly, Will held his shoulders, "Are you ok?" His voice is soft, and peaceful like daisies in the wind. "C'mon.. Let's head to bed." Will states, backing away from Mike and then turns around; giving Mike privacy to dress. Will shifted his feet back and worth hearing rustles as Mike was getting undressed and dressed. "I'm done now.." Mike informs, letting Will look now. Mike's pajama's are Star Wars themed with light sabers and Darth Vader heads. Will begins to blush, seeing as Mike is too adorable in his Star Wars pajama's. Will stood there just staring at Mike, his brown eyes glazing over; thinking about his friend right in front of him. "Um, Will? You there?" Mike stepped close, and put his face right in front of Will's, Will jumps; seeing as they were mere inches apart. "Sorry.. I was thinking of something.." Will informs the older boy.

They soon crawl into bed, and pull the cover overs; Will couldn't sleep though so he turns towards Mike, who is on his back, and began watching his breathing pattern. "So beautiful..." Will whispers to himself, he continues to watch until his eyes grew heavy; slowly but surely Will fell asleep.

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alskdg;fjlh, I'm not finish this is like part 1 of 2 for this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed! :)


	2. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes

 

Hey guys, I'm still writing the chapter I just want to make sure everything is perfect. I want you to have a quality story and have a good time while reading it. So just please be patient.   

 


	3. "Are You Ok?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two boys go to school and it's fourth block; will an accidental kiss break Will and Mike or make them something more?

 

When morning hit, and Jonathan is rushing around to get ready; Will sat up in his bed, the covers still covering his skinny legs. He silently watches the sleeping angel, Mike, breath in calm breaths and light snoring. Will leans down his lips so close to Mike's cheek, but soon Jonathan's yelling and pounding on the door for Will to wake up interrupted him. He snaps back into reality, shaking off the covers, and began whispering to Mike in a gentle loving voice, "Mike, it's time to wake up.." Will grabs the covers and as gently as possible, slowly took off the covers; Mike groaned, begging for more sleep. "Wiiiiiiill, just five more minutes." Mike instinctively grabbing for the warm covers. Will grabs Mike's hand, "C'mon Mike, we have school today." Mike finally sat up, his hair sticking from different directions. Will couldn't help himself, he began giggling at Mike, "Mike." Another giggle, "If you get up we can eat some cake." Will tempts Mike, and with that Mike perks his head. "Alright I'm getting up."

 They got dressed, ate, brushed their teeth and gathered their bags, they head to Jonathan's 1972 LTD Ford; hopping in the back the two boys began giggling happily. "I can't wait, Mike..." Will smiles at the other boy, Mike takes his bag and places it on the floor of the car; Will doing the same as Mike. When they were dropped off Will waves to Jonathan good bye as Jonathan drove off to his high school.

"Did you study for Mr. Clarke's test today?" Mike asks in a quite excited tone, he does a little jump and just continues to smile. "Yeah, I did.. I'm just a little nervous.." Will replies, his voice quivering lightly, Mike wraps his arm around Will's shoulder and leans down to his ear; whispering, "You got this, you're the smartest guy I know." Mike's minty breath flows onto Will skin, Will shivering slightly and he began to blush.

~Time Skip~

It's now forth block and the boys are ready for their test; crowds of kids bustle into Mr. Clarke's room and four others are last. Dustin, Lucas, Will and Mike; Will see's Mike as the leader of the group the others may think differently but at the end of the day we know that Mike is the true leader. As they take their seats Lucas next to Dustin and Mike next to Will, "This is gonna be eeeeeasy!" Dustin exclaims his lisp coming out onto every 's'. "Well that's what you think, Dustin!" Lucas laughs aloud, shoving the shorter boy next to him; "Now guys, we have test to do." Mr. Clarke strides over, having a stack worth for a class like this one right now... Mr. Clarke hands each boy one piece of paper. All three boys groan except Will, Will loves Mr. Clarke's tests; "C'mon guys after school we can play D&D." Will assured with his beautiful bright smile. "Yeah Will's right!" Mike jumps in his seat. After calming down they all turn their attention to their test. "Good luck my students, you have thirty minutes to finish." Mr. Clarke states and goes back sitting down at his desk. 

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Clarke took up the whole classes papers and they begin to pack to get ready to go home. "That was easy, Lucas." Dustin grins having a smug look on his face. "Whatever.." Lucas retorts, Dustin sniffs the air of the room. "Is is that a challenge I smell?" Dustin dares, Lucas growls and now the two are wrestling. Mike has his back towards the two as he is talking to Will, "So Will, do you want me to spend the night again?" Before Will could answer, Mike was pushed onto Will by accident, their lips colliding together. "Mm!" Both of them gasp while they kiss, their eyes becoming large saucers. "OH MY GOD, THEY'RE KISSING!"

 

~To be continued~ 


	4. "Oh My God, They're Kissing!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Will accidentally kiss because of Lucas and Dustin. How will they react to Will?

 

_ Last time, "Is is that a challenge I smell?" Dustin dares, Lucas growls and now the two are wrestling. Mike has his back towards the two as he is talking to Will, "So Will, do you want me to spend the night again?" Before Will could answer, Mike was pushed onto Will by accident, their lips colliding together. "Mm!" Both of them gasp while they kiss, their eyes becoming large saucers. "OH MY GOD, THEY'RE KISSING!" _

_ Now. _

Mike stumbles back, wiping his mouth clean of the kiss. Will begins to shake as he sees Mike compose himself, and then it starts, "What the Hell, Will!" Mike yells furiously at the younger, shivering boy. Will is biting his soft lips hard, almost to the point of bleeding. "I- I'm sorry, M-mike.." Mike looks down and studies Will's face more realizing what he did. "No, no, Will. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mike could feel his chest burn like hot fire with knots pulling down inside of his chest. Lucas and Dustin looked at each other with shock, then back at Mike and Will. "Dude." Lucas begins, "Are you guys like a thing?". Dustin elbows Lucas, signaling for Lucas to stop prodding the subject, "C'mon, guys. Let's go before Mr.Clarke comes back and sees Will in this state." Dustin rationalizes.

Mike bites his lip, feeling guilt run through his veins; he wraps his arms around Will. “I’m sorry, Will. It’s ok..” Lucas grab his and Will’s bags, looking at the two. “We’ll head to Mike’s and sort things out” Lucas states pointly. Mike notices Will jump, but he feels that’s it’s for the better; Mike starts to push away Will. He looks down at Will and frowns; seeing the boy in an unhappy state.

~Time Pass~

When they arrived at Mike’s it began to lightly rain, they quickly ran inside; settling their bags on the wooden, polished floor. All four of them ran down to the basement, Lucas began to question what happened back at school. “So lemme get this right, when Dustin and I were wrestling we bumped into you guys and Mike accidentally kissed you?” Mike stands beside Will, straight back, and nodded at Lucas; “Yes, that’s right..” while Will is shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind. “I-it was an a-acci-ident.. We didn’t mean to..” Will stutters.

Mike looks down at Will, then looks at Lucas and Dustin. “Hey, guys I think you should leave for tonight..” Mike demanded in a questioning way.

Lucas and Dustin shared looks and went upstairs to leave. Once they left, Mike turns towards Will, his hand coming up to caress his soft cheek, Mike admiring Will’s features, his mole near his soft looking lips. His almond brown eyes, Will stood there staring at Mike with a shocked expression, Mike leans down and begins to kiss Will passionately. He pulls back, and his eyes go wide. “Oh my God, Will, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself…”

 

_ ~To be continued~ _


	5. One More Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike kisses Will, Will is in shock, but will Will kiss him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short, I've been quite busy. I will do my best to add more chapters.

Will stays still, his body practically frozen, shutting his eyes; he gulps and breathes in through his mouth then out through his nose. He can feel tears well up in his eyes. "M-mike.." He stutters quietly, Mike frowns and begins speaking, "Will, I'm sorry.. Please forgive me.." He begs so softly; he felt shame beginning cradle him slowly.

Then Will places a beautiful olive tone hand on Mike's snow white cheek, that is tinted lightly with pink. Will leans up, and softly kisses Mike on his lips, Will leans away from Mike, smiling. "M-Mike, I've admire you for the longest of time... You're so intelligent, kind, passionate.." Will began rambling, Mike stops him by placing a chaste kiss on Will's cheek. Will finally stops and blushes a bright beautiful pink, "Mike... I have to go.. It's gonna get dark and well.. You know.." Will explains, Mike already knowing, since the accident, Will goes home a lot early.

Mike smiles, and walks with Will upstairs; leading him to the door. Mike looks around for a quick second, then taps Will's shoulder, Will looks up at Mike; his doe eyes shinning with glee. Mike leans down and gives a loving kiss to Will, Will kisses back happily. He steps away, and opens the door, "Bye, Mike.. I'll see you tomorrow." Will states timidly, then begins walking home; daylight providing shelter from creatures that lurk at night.

Mike closes his door, and practically squeals with joy; he runs upstairs and into his bedroom. Jumping on his bed, and landing on his belly; grabbing a pillow and squeezing it tight to his chest before rolling around on his bed.

_This night, is a perfect night._  


They both thought idly.


	6. A Kiss At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys skip last block to share a loving moment of kissing and Mike comforting Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on this chapter, and my sister came in so I had to delete the tab which canceled my work (I was pissed). So I hope this will make you happy.

As school was ending and the boys meet up in front of their forth block, science: Mr. Clarke's class, Mike walks up to Will with a smile. "Hey, Willie." Mike nicknames the boy in a fond and cute way. They move out of middle schoolers way by going to the side, "H-hi, Mike." Will cheeks becoming a tinted pastel pink, Mike licks his lip then speaks. "I was wondering if we can skip class, we don't have to if you don't want." Will looks wide eyed at Mike, "M-mike, are you crazy?" Will bites his bottom lip in a nervous way, yet cute. "I know.. It was stupid of me to ask." Mike smacks forehead for saying that.

Will grabs his hand and takes it away from his face, and smiles, "I'll do it.." He let's go of Mike's hand for obvious reasoning, not wanting to get caught by others. They quickly rush to the boy's restroom, and chose a clean stall to go in. Their bags still on their back, they hear a teacher come in so they stand on the toilet seat; waiting for them to leave. As soon as the teacher leaves they go back on the ground resting their bags on the restroom floor. They began holding their hands; staring at each other with such care for each other.

Mike leans down, and kisses Will's lips chastely, he pulls back; rubbing his thumb over Will's hand. "Will." Mike whispers, "Yes, Mike?" Will questions, "I'm so happy, you're safe. I'll do my best to keep you safe." Mike mutters to Will. Mike goes back kissing Will; Will being nervous, but responsive. They held each other, muttering sweet words to each other and giving chaste kisses to each other. It seems so short lived because the bell rings; letting the two secret lovers know it's time to leave. They separate, feeling cold, but smiling. They grab their bags and head out the door, finally seeing Dustin and Lucas; the both catch up to their friends. "Where were you guys?" Dustin ask with surprise in his voice, Lucas nodding along with Dustin. "Yeah, Mr. Clarke went as so far to check the boys restroom!" Mike makes a worried expression, and Will pales. 

"Oh you have to tell us when we go to Mike's." Dustin demanded in a joking tone. The four friends head out of Hawkins Middle School, Lucas, Dustin and Mike going on their buses, and Will getting picked up by Jonathan.

~To be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I've been busy lately


	7. Info/ update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info and update <3

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update! I'm working on a little something.. And it has to do something with Will and the upside down! I love you all! <3


	8. Authors note

Hey guys! I love the support I have been gaining, but I'm going to be taking a short break. It's mostly me going to draft some stories and figure out what I can add to this story! I want you guys to have quality work! I'll try to post fanart of Mike and Will. Love you guys and have a wonderful day!


End file.
